The New maid in the house
by whiteheartgirl
Summary: hailey(my awesome female harry)has to work for the Malfoys to pay for her mother's bill for the hospital.She did not know that there will be something weird going around the Malfoy Manor :)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: i dont own Harry Potter

I was thinking of putting everyone's side of the story inside to make the story much more longer and to help you understand their thoughts.

and I apologize if my english is bad

* * *

Hailey's POV

" Mother?" I asked as I walked into the room,she was in. My mother,Jamie Potter, shook her head as she went through her pictures of Severus and herself. I looked down at her as tears tend to drop from her eyes and I wiped it all away." Remember to pass this to Severus,Dear." she said as she gave me a letter. I nodded before kissing her cheek and rushing out of the house to wait for the car that will drive me to the place I will be working for this whole year. " Good bye,you silly freak!" Uncle Vernon shouted,still drunk from drinking too much beer. I squealed with joy when an expensive-looking car pulled up in front of me.

" Get in, Hailey Potter." the man,Lucius Malfoy, said. I looked back at the house. 'This is my time for freedom and no one would stop me!' I thought and got into the car, not noticing my mother staring at me through the window. She smiled sadly when I looked at her. Her pale face disappeared when the car drove off."So, Hailey Potter, ready to work at my place today?" Lucius smirked as I nodded shyly.

" Well good luck then," he said.

" What?Why?" I asked while I tilted my head to the side with confusion.

" My place is not like yours, it's very big actually." he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

We sat in the car in silence when the car suddenly pulled up,causing me to jerk forward and hit my head. Lucius laughed hysterically with tears coming out of his eyes. How can you think this is funny when someone hit their head? Never mind that, the only thing was that we have reached our destination, The Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco's POV

" Father is home,Mother." I said as I shook my mother,Narcissa, awake. She smiled and kissed my forehead before getting up to welcome my father home." Welcome dea- who is that?" I heard her ask at the front door. When I approached them, My eyes widened in surprise as I saw a girl with a doll-like face,silky black hair and stunning emerald orbs,standing beside my father. She looked at me and smiled warmly at me with respect. An arrow shot through my heart as there was butterflies in my stomach. I blushed a deep shade of red when she walked towards me. She let out her hand and said, " Nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy. I hope you will take care of me. " I was stunned by her voice. It sounded like music to my ears when she spoke.

When she walked away, I let out a deep sigh of relief. 'That was so close! ' I screamed in my head and went back into my room to lay down for a while. After a few minutes or so, I stood up when the door creaked open. There stood, the love of my life , in a maid dress. " Dinner is ready, Mr Malfoy." she spoke shyly. I covered my face ,which held a deep blush, behind my book,pretending to read.

" Master?" she asked,tilting her head to get a good look at me and placed her hand on my forehead. She smiled, " You're burning up, let me help you. " she said and took a wet towel. With elegant fingers, she placed the towel on my forehead and tucked me into bed. She heaved a sigh of accomplishment and walked out,leaving me with a sheepish smile on my lips

* * *

Severus's POV

I looked out of my window to see a car stopping in front of the gates. Out of curiosity, I took my binoculars and stared at the car to see who got out. Out came Lucius and a beautiful maiden. Hailey bloody Potter,daughter of Jamie Potter.I crushed the paper in my hand,staring angrily at the maiden as she strolled towards the front door.'Why?Why choose her?' I thought and sighed in frustration before I continued to make my potions.

* * *

Lucius's POV

" Come in, don't be afraid." I smiled down at Hailey. She was just like Narcissa.I remembered the days when Narcissa was younger,always shy and hiding behind me when she went to meet my parents.I chuckled when suddenly,a hand tugged on my robes. " Master Malfoy, why are they staring at me?" Hailey asked while she looked down to avoid any eye contact with the maids outside the house.I growled at them and they all went scurrying back to the post like ants.

' Full of pure innocence in this girl.' I thought as Hailey just hid behind me while walking.I opened the front door and faced the beautiful face of my wife."Welcome back dea-who is that?" she asked while looking down at Hailey with a smile. Hailey just blushed and hid behind me due to her shyness. Narcissa just giggled at her reaction. I started to explain to Narcissa about Hailey while Draco strolled into the room. I saw his eyes widen and his face blush when he saw Hailey. Immediately,I knew they would get along very well. As so I thought.

* * *

**ahh! i'm so afraid that this story won't go so well! I'm scared!:(**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: i do not own Harry Potter!

please forgive me for my english.

* * *

Hailey's POV

"Well I didn't expect my room to be this nice." I thought as I walked into my room." Come downstairs to cook and serve dinner,Hailey. And don't be late!" Lucius said with a smile and closed the door. I sighed and looked around. Something caught my attention, it was a maid dress. The skirt was too short and I hated it but I had no choice but to wear it. When I got dressed, I went down stairs and started cooking dinner.

"Damn,this skirt is short!" I thought as I served dinner.

When I saw Mrs and Mr Malfoy walk in, I noticed that their boy named Draco had not stepped out of his room ever since I started cooking. " Hailey,dear,please call Draco down please." Mrs Malfoy said while smiling at me,she reminded me so much of my mother. I bowed down and went up to get Draco. When I stopped in front of his door, I hesitated for a moment. When I had first seen the boy, he was handsome and bright lights were shooting out of his body and music were playing around him. I blushed at the thought of him and shook my head. No,I could not fall in love with my master's son!

I knocked on his door and peaked inside before going inside. " Dinner is ready,Master." I said while blushing a bit. He just kept his face buried in his book. " Master?" I asked while looking down at him. He looked up at me and I could clearly see he was blushing furiously. I raised a thin brow and placed my hand on his forehead. " You're burning up,let me help you." I said and placed a wet towel on his forehead before tucking him into bed. I heaved a sigh of accomplishment and walked out before chuckling. 'He is like a small child being sick at home, how adorable!' I thought while making my way downstairs.

* * *

Draco's POV

" OH. MY. GOSH." I thought as i touched the place where her hand touched. It felt wonderful,like pleasure running through my body. I smiled when suddenly, Hailey appeared beside me again while holding a tray of food. I jumped and she looked at me apologetically. " I'm sorry, the tray was really heavy." she smiled at me. I shivered in pleasure when she helped me sit up. She did not know that I was not sick but I decided to keep it a secret as I enjoy being in her care. " Are you cold?" she asked while settling the tray on the table beside my bed. I pretended to act sick like coughing out loud and shivering. She wrapped an extra blanket around me, her big breasts touching my chest. Oh, how good it felt.

" Say ah." she said and fed me the food that she had just brought in. Her cooking was so much better than any one else. I closed my eyes as her delicious cooking went into my stomach. " Alright, I'll be right back. Need any thing else,Master?" she asked while picking up the tray of empty plates.

" You?" I smirked while wrapping my arms around her waist.

She gasped when she was pulled back. She had accidentally dropped the tray on the floor. " Oh no!" she said and tried struggling out of my grasp around her. " Leave it to the house elves. " I breathed into her ear. She blushed when she felt something hard poking her thigh.

" M-Master." she moaned in pleasure when I licked her neck. I started nibbling her neck when suddenly, Mother called out to me outside the room. " Dray! Pansy is here to see you! " she said with gentleness in her voice. Hailey took the opportunity to get out of my grasp, making me surprised at how strong she was. She looked at me and then started making her dress straight. She walked out like nothing happened. It broke my heart when she left.

* * *

Narcissa's POV

I saw little Hailey walking out of Draco's room, looking very flustered like Draco and herself has just done something embarrassing. " What's wrong,Dear?" I asked her. She just shook her head and hurried of to the garden. I sighed before walking into Draco's room. " What happened?" I asked as I raised a brow at him. He shuddered before explaining what had happened just now.

"What?" I looked at him with shock stirring in my eyes. He nodded and looked at Hailey from the window. 'At least he hasn't done it yet' I thought while sighing in relief. He looked at me like he wanted to ask me how to get a woman to love him. I sighed some more before saying, " Ask your father."

* * *

Pansy's POV

I stopped in front of the door of the Malfoy Manor. My mother had been urging me to get married to Draco as fast as possible but I declined it,even if she is still demanding me to. Draco and I had been long time friends. We were never meant to be together so we decided to be good friends. My thoughts of the past were interrupted when someone bumped into me. It was a girl like my age who looked like a princess, she had tears in her eyes. " What's wro-" I was cut short as she bowed down to apologize before running away. I sighed. This is gonna be a weird day.

* * *

**ah! I'm sorry it took this long to post this! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: i don't own Harry Potter**

**signs of abuse in this chapter,don't say that i didn't warned you!**

**enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

Hailey's POV

" I can't believe that happened!" I screamed in my mind. I opened the door,ready to run out but suddenly I bumped into someone. " What's wro-" the girl,I bumped into, did not get to finish her question as I bowed down to apologize and ran away. I hid behind a tree. I could not stop myself from touching my neck where he licked it. I blushed at the memory. I buried my face in the palm of my hands to hide my blush.

It felt really good to feel his arms wrapped around me. It made me feel warm and safe. I opened my eyes as I remembered my mother embracing me, it too felt the same. I searched for the letter in my pocket. I looked at it for a moment. Mother told me that she married my father, Litus (male version of Lily), because she was forced to,in order to protect her ex-lover,Severus Snape. She described to me that she had always bullied him in school,just to hide the feelings she had for him. But I wonder, will I ever find the love of my life?

* * *

Jamie's POV ( my awesome female version of James)

" I hope she's alright there." I said before coughing again. " Shut up,Jamie! Or I will sew your mouth with this! " my sister-in-law, Petunia, shouted at me while pointing a needle at me. I nodded with fear and hid my face behind the photo album. When I stared at the photo of Severus hugging me, I broke down into soft sobs so that Petunia would not hear me.

***Flash back ***

_" Severus,dear. I have something to tell you. " I gulped down the saliva in my throat with uneasiness. " What is it,Dear? " Severus asked while smiling at me with love in his eyes. I looked down,fumbling with the letter that my parents had just sent me. " Let's break up. " I said and his eyes widened with shock. Tears formed in my eyes as he walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and looked at me. " Get out. I don't want to see your face ever again. " he said with tears in his eyes. I immediately grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the place._

_When I walked out of the door, I broke down into soft sobs as the door slams behind me. I bend down and cried to my heart content. Behind me, I knew he too was crying. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and left, heartbroken._

***end of flash back***

When Petunia left the room, I broke down. " Why can't I f..forget him!? " I cried out loud. I hugged the picture close to myself. I looked at the picture of Litus and I,never forgetting how badly he broke me.

*** another flash back ***

_" Hailey, come down here,Dear! " I shouted from downstairs and she was immediately by my side. I laughed when she lifted her chubby arms for me to hug her. I love my little girl so much. Luckily, she looked more like me instead of Litus. I sighed happily and sat down on a rocking chair. I read my little Hailey a story and she was soon rubbing her eyes,sleepily. I placed her on her bed and kissed her good night._

_" M...Mummy, sweepy. " Hailey tugged onto my finger and I laughed when she could not pronounce the word 'sleepy'. I carried her again and sang her a song. Suddenly, the door slammed open. There stood my short-tempered husband ,Litus. "Strip. NOW!" he commanded me while pointing a finger at me. I shakily placed Hailey,who was shivering with fear, on the bed. I stripped,exposing the scars he gave me after our marriage. His hands started roaming around my body._

_"Slut."_

_"Bitch." _

_The words hit me very hard. I placed my hands on his chest and said, " Hailey is awake." I looked at my poor Hailey,who was covering her ears and was crying. " Let her watch. This will teach her to mess with me." he replied and continued. He slammed my body down onto his cock,making me scream in pain. Sex was supposed to feel pleasurable,not painful **( hey i don't know sex so I don't know and please forgive me.) **. I screamed in pain as he hit me with his belt. My screams died down when he picked up his pants and left the room. I was left alone,covered in bruises and cum. Some how, Hailey appeared by my side with first-aid kit. I smiled sadly at her when she broke down,crying. " I'm sorry, I cwuld not protwect you from D-Daddy! " she cried while hugging me. I laughed when she could not pronounce her sentence properly. _

_" I'm fine Dear. Don't cry now." I said and hugged her. Wait for a while, this nightmare will stop. Will it?_

*** end of flash back***

I cried harder but something stopped me. Because I knew my Hailey was protected in the arms of Severus.

* * *

Hailey's POV

I went back into the dining room to clear the dishes as I was told to do. Suddenly, I saw the man who I was asked by my mother, to pass the letter to him. Severus Snape. I stared at him , studying him as you would say. He looked up and we got an eye contact. " He's not a nice person,obviously. " I thought and looked away to break eye contact from him. How could I pass a letter to such a scary man! He glared at me from across the room. I shuddered, hoping that I would not serve him.

* * *

Severus's POV

"Well,well,well. If it isn't Hailey Potter. " I thought. My head burns when I mention that name. I could not stop staring at this beautiful maiden when she reminded me so much of Jamie. I remembered the time when Jamie cleaned the table with her perfect butt in the air, moving from side to side. I was practically drooling over that woman now. NO! I should not bring up the past now. My eyes caught Hailey's as she stared at me with fear. I blinked with confusion. No one has shown me that fear before.

I suddenly remembered my class looking at me with fear. "Oh, was I that scary?"I wondered before Jamie's face appeared in my mind again. " Thinking of Jamie so soon?" Lucius asked while placing his hand on my shoulder. I shoved him aside before Narcissa helped her husband, she too was laughing. I looked at Lucius while he hugged his wife placing kisses on her cheeks before Narcissa playfully hit his arm. I really admire the couple. Lucius once told me that Narcissa is his mate before he started getting her attention. We were really young when Lucius started playing pranks on Narcissa,just trying to get her attention. When Lucius gave up on playing pranks on her, he immediately went to ask her on a date. That guy really is brave,huh? That was when their relationship started.

If Jamie had not left me for that fucking Litus, we would be a happy couple now with Hailey as my daughter. I sighed and went back to my dungeons.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
